fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Vijeeter Ecor
|kanji=ビジター・エコー |rōmaji=Bijitā Ekō |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Cover (debut) 23 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right ForearmFairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Nab Lasaro |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dancer |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice=Tyler Walker |image gallery=yes }} Vijeeter Ecor (ビジター・エコー Bijitā Ekō) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning. Vijeteer’s initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes. Vijeteer is said to possess 100 copies of this very same attire. After the 7-years time skip and following Fairy Tail’s decay, Vijeteer’s attire became more elaborate, and yet less outlandish. He now sports an orange toga-like cloth, draped over his right shoulder and tied around his waist by a light sash with a knot on the left, with a dark, short-sleeved shirt under it. He dons dark pants reaching down below his knees, with light strips hanging from its hemlines over his bare calves, and his feet are covered by simple sandals. He has round, metal bracelets around each wrist, and a necklace composed of large beads around his neck. The most prominent addition to his outfit, however, is his round headgear, seemingly consisting of a dark cap, with its peak emerging from the gray bands adorned by blue, diamond-shaped motifs wrapped around its top, and sporting six large fang-like ornaments hanging from it, three on each side of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 Personality He has always loved dancing, and is often seen in the guild dancing. His goal is to save up enough money to study abroad in the holy land of Dance, "Minstrel". Synopsis Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy entered the guild, Vijeeter is sitting with a group of his guild mates that includes Warren Rocko.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 He then fights the rest of the guild when Natsu starts a battle between the guild members, but stops immediately when the master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Vijeeter is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, when Erza Scarlet returns from a long mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to become nervous and scared. The female S-Class Mage immediately begins to scold some members, including Vijeeter, who is dancing inside the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Vijeeter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a Messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear: Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Vijeeter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc After Laxus Dreyar takes the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant members hostage, and forces the Fairy Tail Mages to fight against each other around Magnolia to stop him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 16-19 Vijeeter eventually encounters Nab. During the fight Vijeeter gets slammed in front of civilians. Both men would rather not fight, but find they have no choice to if they want to stop Laxus and continue their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 2-5 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of whom is Vijeeter, who managed to make a new dance which he called Puny Dance. Vijeeter tries to get Max to watch him but Max refuses, telling him that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 However, Vijeeter stops dancing when he hears Droy shouting that Levy will never come back. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild and begin to demand for payment for the debt that the Fairies owe them but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 10-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Vijeeter remains at the guild while other members go to search for Tenrou Island once more. When Thibault and his crew show up again, they're quickly defeated by the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago. They reveal they were saved by Mavis Vermilion, the first Fairy Tail Master. Vijeeter and the rest of the guild cry tears of joy over their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Weeks later, after their return, Vijeeter watches Natsu and Max fight. Vijeeter is very surprised Max is beating Natsu, until the latter uses Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, causing mass damage to the immediate vicinity and making Max forfeit. Vijeeter, along with the rest of the spectators are remain impressed by Natsu's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Vijeeter is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by having them participate in the Grand Magic Games. Vijeeter is opposed to this with other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the Games arrives, Vijeeter, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They're all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate since he's once one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his guild-mates, cheers for Lucy and doesn't notice Flare taking Asuka as hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he's very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan and saves Asuka, allowing Lucy to fight properly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy only wearing a towel, Vijeeter falls in love with it and starts doing the "Dance of Excitement", which annoys Nab a lot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 After Lucy falls in the battle due to Team Raven Tail cheating from the sidelines, Vijeeter watches the other fights of the first day, in particular the fight between Jura Neekis and Jellal Fernandes, the latter of which is fighting for Fairy Tail. When Mavis becomes uncomfortable upon seeing Jellal step forward to battle, Vijeeter is shocked upon hearing that she's actually not annoyed because Jellal is competing against the rules, but needed to use the bathroom instead, despite being a ghost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 After the events of the first day, and despite their bottom rankings, Fairy Tail head out to a bar to celebrate their achievements and get pumped for the days to come. Vijeeter accompanies those in his guild, and listens as Makarov attempts to make an encouraging speech to the guild. In the celebrations that follow, Vijeeter dances alongside a tipsy Makarov, and later watches as Natsu easily downs Max, shakily pondering aloud where he and the other, now seemingly weaker, guild members stand in comparison to those missing for the seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-12 The next day, Vijeeter can watch in disbelief as he watches Natsu and Gajeel fall behind in the Chariot event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Despite their predicament and feelings of intense nausea, Gajeel and Natsu refuse to give up, and spur themselves forward. When asked by Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth why they are trying so hard, Natsu speaks out about the suffering of those left behind for the empty seven years, and declares his undying want to show everyone that Fairy Tail has not fallen, thereby supporting and making up for abandoning everyone for such a long time. Hearing this, Vijeeter and his guild-mates burst into tears, crying as Natsu and Gajeel pull themselves over the finish line and complete the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-17 During the third day of the Games, Vijeeter is once again present in the stands with the guild, cheering on Erza and Cana as they compete in the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 At the end of the day, and after seeing all of Team Fairy Tail A and B's victories, Vijeeter and the guild are again seen at the pub, celebrating the day with food, drinks and unsafe games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 During the festivities, Levy suggests that the guild head out to Ryuzetsu Land, a water park famous for its attractions. Getting into his swimming gear and going along with everyone, Vijeeter is only thrown sky-high when Natsu decides to blow up the park when Gray and Lyon freeze the pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 As the newly combined Team Fairy Tail arrives on the fourth day, Vijeeter is seen with the other guild members, overlooking the arena from the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 12 Soon after, the tag battles begin, and when the bunny suit-clad member of Blue Pegasus is revealed to be none other than Nichiya, Vijeeter stands in absolute shock with the rest of his guild mates and the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 During the final tag battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Vijeeter is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 At the end of the match, Vijeeter joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 On the fifth and final day of the Games, Vijeeter is once again seen cheering for team Fairy Tail as the members enter the stadium with a new look and with Juvia instead of Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 When the final event of the Games starts and Team Fairy Tail appear to be doing nothing, it's soon revealed that they're acting according to Mavis' battle strategy, which proves to be very effective, as Fairy Tail climbs to the top of the ranking again, much to Vijeeter's happiness and excitement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 9 However, Mavis declares that she has been unable to plan the outcome of Gray's confrontation with Rufus Lore, so after seeing Gray pull a myriad of incredible spells and techniques to win the fight, Vijeeter happily yells from the stands with everybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 4 Later, Vijeeter watches anxiously from the audience as Erza, Kagura and Minerva face of in a threesome battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 & 7 When the threesome turns into a fight between Erza and Kagura, Vijeeter is astonished to see the extent of Kagura's strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 7 He later watches in shock as Kagura unsheathes her sword in fury and aims for Erza, who apologizes to her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 19 Despite Kagura's strength, Erza manages to overcome her and win the fight, and despite Vijeeter's happiness, he's soon once again in awe as Gajeel begins a fight with Rogue Cheney on the other side of Crocus. Seeing Gajeel take blow after blow and then absorb Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to power himself up, Vijeeter can only stare open-mouthed in disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 When Gajeel utilizes this new power-up to take down Rogue and earn Fairy Tail another point, Vijeeter whoops and cheers with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 After Orga is defeated by Jura, Vijeeter holds his head in shock of what just happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Regardless, Vijeeter watches in awe as Team Fairy Tail conquers the arena, regaining the title of number one Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Vijeeter, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told that 10,000 Dragons will invade and destroy Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 12 Upon the King's request that the guilds join forces to stop the Dragons, Vijeeter stands proud, but silent, as those around him raucously accept the King's proposition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 Not long after, the Dragon Atlas Flame attacks Fairy Tail, but Vijeeter remains relatively unharmed. Then, as the Dragon that is circling above Crocus is attacked, causing it to cry out in agony, Vijeeter looks up to the sky, afraid, and wonders, alongside Max and Warren, what could have caused such an event to occur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 15 Later, with the Eclipse Gate destroyedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 and the Hatchlings having disappeared as a direct result, Vijeeter dances in joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 Vijeeter returns to Magnolia alongside the Fairy Tail Mages, happy to see the people welcoming them back with open arms and their former building rebuilt. This makes Vijeeter dance and commemorate their peers' victory whilst they hold the trophy in their hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 1-9 Sun Village arc In their restored guildhall, Vijeeter expresses extreme shock upon hearing Makarov announce that the latest request they've received was from Walrod Cken, a Ten Wizard Saint and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 21 Tartarus arc Vijeter, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, is present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite the lethal poisoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Overtaken with grief, the Fairy Tail members decide that it is time to deal with Tartarus once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 23-24 Magic & Abilities Dancer (踊り子, ダンサー, Dansā): Vijeeter uses this Magic by dancing, which allows him to able to increase the fighting capacity of his allies, and to decrease the power of foes. This Magic, however, only works within a ten meter radius. Acrobatic Skills: Vijeeter was shown to be able to perform several acrobatic movements, and to use them in battle to avoid opponents' attacks and to quickly recover himself when hit. Such skills were demonstrated in his battle against Nab Lasaro: After being hit by a strong blow of Nab, that knocked him out through a door, he quickly turns his body when comes into contact with a wall, and does several twirls upwards on it to reach the roof, landing perfectly and with no apparent damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 2-3 In the anime, this ability was expanded: after landing in a very narrow part of the roof, Nab comes and tries to attack Vijeeter with an Animal Possession-enhanced punch; he, however, does a spinning jump towards Nab, completely dodging the attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Vijeeter dances his way to school one morning alongside Nab, Bisca and Alzack.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Vijeeter appears is a student of the Fairy Academy. He dances his way to school one morning, and later he also dances his way back home. Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Vijeeter, along with the other male Fairy Tail Mages, spends his day cleaning the pool near the Fairy Tail guild building. Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Memory Days Vijeeter makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Battles & Events References Navigation es:Vijeeter Ecor Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members